The present invention relates to a pallet container for storing and transporting in particular hazardous liquid filling materials, having an exchangeable plastics inner container and a supporting casing which closely encloses the plastics inner container and is made of a tubular lattice frame which is fastened to the upper outer rim of a rectangular pallet, wherein the pallet has a flat pallet top deck for supporting the fitted plastics inner container, and a pallet substructure having corner and middle feet.
The pallet is equipped, between the corner and middle feet, with in each case a corresponding recess for the insertion of the forks of a fork-lift truck. The pallet can be passed beneath from all four sides in the longitudinal or transverse direction. Filled pallet containers having a filling volume of approximately 1000 liters with a conventional pallet size of 1200 mm×1000 mm can have a weight of well over 1 t, depending on the specific weight of the liquid filling material, and are only able to be handled with fork-lift trucks.